A Bright World
by TweetiePieBeckie
Summary: 15 year old Yamauchi Ruka is a hot-headed 'commoner'. When she was 6 her parents died in a car accident and was raised by her older brother Kenta. Due to this tragic event Ruka gained a fear of cars. How will Ruka react when she gets offered a scholarship to a prestiges 'rich people' high school that her brother forced her to attend, will she survive the host clubs antics?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and never will and AbbieJM helped me write this.)**

* * *

Purple hair blew everywhere as I walked towards the unusual looking school. It was pink! PINK! Who paints a school pink? Ohh… wait Ouran Elite Private Academy for super-rich and beautiful. At least that's what the leaflet said. I looked at my outfit and smiled in satisfactory remembering how the principle yelled at me for my choice in clothing. _What? I'm here on a dance scholarship I believe in the right to express yourself_.

I walked into the school my mouth dropped open. A freaking grand staircase. I quickly glanced around in hope there was another way to get up the staircase. No luck. I signed and started towards the staircase.

* * *

5 Minutes Later (Felt like 5 Years)

* * *

_Stupid rich people can't afford an elevator. _I huffed and placed my hand on my knees trying to catch my breath. I looked up just as two red-heads came running towards me shoving me back down the flipping staircase. I growled in irritation and glared at the three figures standing at the top staring down at me. A scowl spread across my face as I walk up the stairs a glowing dark aura surrounding me.

"YOU ARSE-HOLES! FUCKING DOPPELGANGERS! I JUST WALKED UP THAT SPARKLY STAIRCASE! ARE YOU GUYS BLIND OR JUST STUPID!"

I stopped to catch my breath. The doppelgangers look at me with wide eyes. A girly guy poked from behind them. "Apologise you idiots" the girly guy that pretty sure was a girl said.

"It wasn't our fault she was…" started one twin.

"…standing stupidly at the top of the staircase" the other twin finished both of them shrugging.

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I raised a fist towards the closest twin but stopped before impact. "Forget it" I muttered and walked past them.

"Well that was weird" They muttered as I walked down the foyer.

* * *

"Dimwits" she mumbled as walking into an immovable object falling on my butt. Looking up I saw deep grey eyes with a blank expression and a small squirt with a pink bunny on his shoulders.

"Seriously, is everyone in this school blind" I pouted storming past them.

The small squirt jumped down from the grey eyed giants shoulders. Grinning at me with random flowers floating around him. "Takashi…" he looked at the giant who I now know as Takashi "Don't think girls look better when there smiling" He saying cutely.

"Yeah"

"Miss" the little boy beams at me "You should smile"

"Smile… SMILE" the little boy flinched at the raise in my voice "I have been pushed down staircase that could just as well be the world's longest staircase, having to walk up it twice. Then you idiots decided to run into me. JUST. LEAVE. ME. ALONE" I stormed off heading towards my classroom, 1-A leaving the little boy to crying in the spot.

* * *

I stood outside the classroom taking a deep breath to calm my nerves. I opened the door and took a step inside but to my dismay I notice two doppelgangers snickering at me. You've got to be kidding me. The sons of the devil are in my class. I try to avoid eye contact as focus on the sensei. "You must be the new student. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

I turned to face the class. "Ruka, Yamauchi Ruka. Please take care of me." I bowed slightly.

* * *

**(A/N: We hope you liked it we will update whenever we can) :D**

**You can also find this story on under the name Beckie**


	2. Chapter 2

"Any questions?" asked sensei.

I turned around to him and gave him my best glare; he just smiled and ignored me turning back to a class of raised hands. He pointed to a few students mostly at the front, most of their questions were on my choice in clothing and why I wasn't wearing the dress that made the girls look like ducks. That was until he picked them. The spawns of hell. The devil split in two. The doppelgangers.

"Do you have…" one twin started

"…anger problems?" the other twin finished both wearing matching smirks.

Clenching my fists behind my back I put on my sweetest smile. "Of course I don't have anger problems but do you enjoy pushing defenceless girls down stairs or is that just a side hobby?" There smirks dropped as a small smirk made its way to the corner of my mouth.

"Hmm… that's enough questions class" He turned to me, "Yamauchi-san would you take a seat in front of Hikaru? Hikaru please raise your hand."

I turned around to see that one of the devil doppelgangers had raised their hand. I sighed in defeat. Karmas a bitch. I walked towards my seat my eyes refusing to meet his. I could tell he was smirking. I could feel it burning into my skull. I took my seat and tried to listen to my sensei but decided that watching time tick by was far more interesting.

49 minutes 55 seconds later

"5…4…3…2" I muttered under my breath, _…1_, as I thought the last number a loud bell that sound like it belonged in a cathedral rang throughout the school motioning us to move on to our next lessons. I quickly packed up my things and made a run towards the door hoping to avoid the twins. To no avail. They linked arms with mine and dragged me backwards.

"Well, well, well if I didn't know better I'd say someone was trying to avoid us, right Kaoru?" Hikaru said to I'm guessing his twin on my other arm.

"Yeah, right Riri-chan?" Kaoru smirked.

"Nah… I just have somewhere I have to be" I smiled sweetly at them.

"And where would that be?" They ask simultaneously.

"Ahh… You know looking for Narnia" I replied sarcastically.

Burst of laughter left their mouths as their grip loosed.

"…Narnia…" One twin said between laughter.

"…That so… funny" The other finished. _I really need to work out which is which or I'm going to end up looking like a fool._

"Are you done trying to make a fool at of me?" I asked yanking my arms away from them.

"No not yet" I guess Hikaru said. _He seems to always speak first and has a deeper more mischievous voice._ "We have a request"

I raised an eyebrow beckoning them to continue. "Meet us in Music Room #3" they said in unison.

I pondered on it. "I'll see. Depends off I find Narnia or not." I walked off feeling like a boss with a smirk on my face.

School past slowly. I was heading towards the grand staircase excitedly feeling happy that the day was over. But every happy moment has to come to an end. Some more painfully than other. Some involving annoying twins that have a habit of dragging people around.

"Target acquired" They said simultaneously.

"This day could not get any worse" I mumbled under my breath as I was dragged backwards to what I guess would be to Music Room #3.

The twins dropped me and span me around so I facing a room label Music Room #3. I swallow hard. _It can't get any worse right?_ They pushed the door opened a flurry of rose petals flew through the door and bright lights blinded me from seeing inside. Once everything died down the lights dimmed. There before me was the host club.

"H-Host club?" I stuttered still in shock.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, this visitor you brought before us. Who is she?" The blonde that was sitting on the chair spun towards me hold out I rose to me. "You have such beautiful blue eyes princess."

"Idiot. Phoney Prince" I muttered under my breath. Unfortunately for the overly happy blonde he heard and magically as I said the words arrows when straight throw him and he retreat into the emo corner.

I took this chance to run but I was pulled back by the twins. _I swear they were born to make my life a living hell. _I growled in irritation, "LET ME GO" I screamed at the top of my voice, soon after I was taken from the twins grasp and I looked up to see I was slung over grey eyes shoulder, "umm thanks BFG but you can put me down" I sweat dropped, while BFG looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"B?" questioned I'm guessing Hikaru

"F?" I'm guessing Kaoru

"G?" phony prince

I smiled flowers forming around my head, "Big Friendly Giant" I giggled innocently. Everyone looked at me puzzled due to my complete personality swap.

"SO CUTE" the little squirt screamed as he ran up and hugged me as BFG put me on the ground, I thought now would be a good as time as any to apologise. "umm… I'm sorry I snapped at you before you didn't do anything wrong I was mad and I took it out on you", I stuck my tongue out cutely at him and smiled.

He smiled back with a cute goofy grin. "It's okay me and Usa-chan forgive you, right Takashi?" he looks up towards Mr Giant, so that's his real name.

"Yeah"

_Hmm… maybe these guys aren't such idiots after all._ I grinned.


End file.
